Mind Boggling
by acemaclove88
Summary: Okay, so this is sort of a Heroe'sLost crossover i guess. When they crashed on the island, it gave Jack the unbelievable ability to read other peoples thoughts similar to Matt Parkman on Heroe's. Thats pretty much the plot.By the way, its definitely JATE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I would love to own Matt though…

Okay so this idea just sort of came to me while I was watching Heroe's and thinking about Lost…its probably crap but here it is anyway, I hate when I write things and don't post them…it makes it seem worthless.

What if Jack could hear people's thoughts, like Matt Parkman can? The explanation for that is that the island gave him that power.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jack groaned in pain as he peeled his white dress shirt off, which was now a dark crimson color due to the blood that had seeped through it.

'_Shit, my wrists hurt…where the hell am I? Oh god…the plane crashed…but wha—the marshal! Where is everyone………why am I alone?!'_

Jack heard before he heard a feminine voice 'say' before he heard a rustling in the bushes.

"Hello?" he called out just as a slim figure came out from behind the brush.

"Have you ever patched a pair of jeans?" Jack asked, his voice coming out significantly higher due to the pain.

'_Oh my god'_ Kate thought, seeming to notice him for the first time _'what did he just say?'_

"Can you use a needle and thread?" Jack asked again, confused with what he was hearing…he didn't see her mouth move…he was losing it, must be the loss of blood.

'_Oh god…he wants…no……wow he looks good. Gah Kate! The man is bleeding!'_

Normally Jack would have cracked up laughing but he silently awaited her answer.

"Uh I sewed the drapes in my apartment" She managed to get out.

Jack nodded "That's great, listen do you think you can help me?" He asked, turning to his side a little, pointing to his wound.

'_He what! No I can't sew that…is he crazy…I'm sure there's a doctor I can go find…'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by Jack.

"Look, I'd do it myself. I'm a doctor, but I can't see it" he assured her "So will you help?" he asked, a twinge of desperation seeping into his tone.

"Of course" she swallowed and walked towards him, cringing when she saw it up close.

'_Oh god…okay…breathe. You can't faint'_

"Here's a needle and some thread." He said before reaching into his pocket and handing her a small bottle of vodka.

'_What the hell does he want me to do with this…drink it? Good idea'_

"It's to sterilize your hands and the needle" he said quickly, before she actually _did_ drink it.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

'_I'm alone again. Figures, I always end up alone'_ Kate thought to herself, looking out at everyone. They were all wrapped up all cozy…everyone had someone…except her. Kate wasn't a stranger to being alone. She just wished this once that she had _someone_…it wasn't easy to be alone in this situation.

Jack frowned. He was sitting peacefully at a campfire nearby and was focused on the beautiful brunette who had sewed him up earlier. He knew he shouldn't have been listening to her thoughts, but he couldn't control it. He got up, dusting the sand off his pants and walked over to her.

"Hi, I'm Jack" Jack said when he reached her

'_Jack huh? He's hot…dammit Kate. You look like an idiot. Smile, say hello…something' _she thought, making Jack grin but he hid it well.

"Hi, I'm Kate" she said awkwardly making him laugh

"Well aren't you going to ask me to sit?" he teased with a smirk

'_God Kate. Idiot'_

"Oh yeah, of course…sit" she said quickly _'could this be anymore awkward?'_

Jack sat down across from her and grinned. "So thanks for earlier" he said

Kate smiled and nodded _'Thank god. I hate awkward silences'_ "Of course" she said

"So Kate" he started "What do you do out in the real world?" he asked curiously

Kate tensed up _'Shit Kate. What now? Yeah, my name's Kate and I'm a criminal…right, that'll work'_

"I'm unemployed right now. I travel mostly" she said lamely

Jack scowled when he heard her say she was a criminal but pushed it aside, it wasn't his business.

"What about you?" she asked

"I'm a surgeon" he said bored

'_Oh my god. As if this man couldn't get any sexier. He's a doctor? Godammit Kate. Maybe this island will do some good'_

"Wow exciting" she commented

Jack nodded, hiding his smirk at her last thought.

"Sure I guess" he shrugged, not really wanting to talk about it "Why were you going to L.A. if you don't mind me asking" he asked

"I live there" she said _'he's probably married'_

"I'm not" Jack said, cursing himself, forgetting that he probably wasn't supposed to be able to hear her.

Kate looked confused for a moment before blushing furiously and burying her head in her hands. "Oh god, did I really just say that out loud?" she groaned in embarrassment.

Jack let out a small breath of relief and chuckled "Don't worry about it" he assured her.

'_Idiot! He probably thinks you're some kind of crazy bitch now'_

"What about you? Married?" he asked

Kate shook her head "Nope" she said and involuntarily shivered

Jack noticed and slipped off the blanket draped over his shoulders before handing it to her.

'_Aw how sweet. He really is perfect…well from what I can tell so far at least'_

"No Jack its okay, you need it" she protested

Jack shook his head "You're cold Kate. I'm not, I promise to ask for it back if I get cold" he said

Kate shook her head and took the blanket from him. "No you won't" she said with a grin.

Jack ducked his head and laughed "No I probably wont" he said truthfully

'_He's got a nice smile'_

Jack grinned "You get all those cuts checked out?" he asked, following her gaze down to her hands and looking at the few that covered her beautiful face.

Kate shook her head "I'm sure they're fine. They're all pretty small" she said

Jack shook his head slightly and walked over to where he was sitting before, picked up his backpack and made his way back to Kate.

'_God please tell me that backpack has chocolate'_

"I've been treating people all day. I decided it's easier to carry the gauze and alcohol _with_ me" he said before sitting down next to her

"Jack I'm sure its fine" she protested when she saw him take out the rubbing alcohol and some cloth

"It's just easier if you do this now…we don't want them getting infected…" Jack explained "It won't take that long Kate, just humor me" he said

'_Right. This is why doctors usually irritate me'_

Jack smirked and cleaned up her hands, frowning when he pulled up her long-sleeved shirt to reveal her wrists.

'_Shit'_

Jack didn't say a word, he just began cleaning them up as well, muttering sorry when he heard her gasp in pain.

"Thank you" Kate said softly when he was done

"No problem" he replied "Well I should…" he started but stopped when he heard her.

'_Please don't leave…don't leave me alone'_

"I'll be right back" he clarified "I'm going to get us some pillows" he said

'_Oh thank god'_

Jack came back with two pillows and a few bottles of water. "Thanks" Kate said sincerely as he handed her one of each before sitting down with her again.

They sat in silence for the next hour, both just thinking about everything that had happened, yet both finding comfort in the fact that they weren't alone in this anymore. Finally, jack had to tell someone. He was going crazy keeping this mind reading thing a secret. Maybe….he could trust Kate. He knew it was crazy, hell they had just met, but she was the only one on the island he felt even remotely connected to.

"Kate?" he asked

Kate turned to him and cocked her head to the side a little "yeah?"

"Okay, you can't freak out okay? Just please remain calm…I don't want anyone else knowing. But…I think I'm going to explode if I don't tell anyone else. And if you don't mind…keeping a secret, then I'd like to tell you" he explained

Kate looked slightly scared "What is it?' she whispered. _'Oh god, we're going to die aren't we…if anyone would know, he would…I mean he's the doctor.'_

"It's nothing life threatening, I promise. It just…sounds a little nuts." He said sheepishly

Kate nodded and took his head, blushing slightly at the unconscious action "You can tell me…I promise I won't go all postal on you or anything"

'_God he has nice hands'_

Jack chuckled and immediately stopped, knowing that she was going to think he was a creep after what he told her.

"Okay, here goes" he said, taking a deep breath "I can read people's minds. Like, I can hear their thoughts" he said all in one breath

Kate stared at him, an incredulous expression on her face. "I know it sounds crazy, but I swear it's true. Just think of something…anything" he pleaded

"Jack…" she started but complied when she saw the look of desperation written on his face.

'_Pink elephants'_

"Pink elephants?" Jack asked confused

Kate pulled her hand from his, shocked. "What the hell" she muttered

'_Okay, try this one. I don't own these pants I have on…'_

"You don't own the pants you have on?" Jack asked, stifling a laugh

"Jesus Jack. What the hell" she cried

"I know! As soon as we landed on the island it happened. I can't control it" he said, frustrated.

Kate nodded. _'He's kind of cute all frustrated and bothered'_

Jack chuckled and turned his head towards her. Kate immediately blushed and glared "You can't do that!" She said angrily

Jack laughed "I can't help it." He said defensively "But you think I'm cute." He stated teasingly

"Shut up" she demanded _'stupid men. Men are stupid. I hate men.'_

"Oh god. That means you heard _everything_ before!" she stated more than asked

Jack pushed back a smirk and nodded, desperately trying not to break out into fits of laughter. "Don't worry so much." he commented

Kate scoffed "easy for you to say"

"Okay, as much as I would love to continue this conversation. And believe me, I do. I don't think you do. I really want to know what the hell is going on" he said

"Well don't look at me!" she exclaimed "How am I supposed to explain it"

"Okay don't get angry" he said cautiously after a few minutes

"For what" she asked suspiciously

"I sort of heard before…uhm you said you were a criminal. What did you do?" he asked slowly, hoping she didn't try to kill him.

Kate stiffened _'godammit.'_

"I…I…." she stuttered

"Its okay, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked" he said quickly, seeing how hard it was for her to talk about it.

"I'm sorry. Maybe one day…I'll be able to tell you. It's just hard" she said quietly

"I'm sorry, its okay. I shouldn't have asked in the first place." He apologized once again

'_I wish I could tell you…I do. But you'll hate me for it; just like everyone else…I can't lose the only person on this damn island that I can possibly learn to trust'_

Jack heard, but decided not to mention it. He didn't want to freak her out too much.

"So you…you can really read minds?" she asked softly

Jack nodded "Yeah" he sighed "I know it sounds crazy, and hell I'm still learning…but I can't control it" he said

Kate looked up at him and offered him a small smile. "Okay" she said in acceptance

"Okay?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Kate nodded and smiled.

"But don't go reading my thoughts! Its not fair." She joked uneasily

Jack grinned "I can't help it…" he said innocently

"Cant or don't want to" she asked with a raised eyebrow, trying to keep her thoughts clear.

'_Don't think….don't think……..tent think'_

Jack chuckled "Thinking is good for the brain Kate" he teased

"Shut up" Kate glared "I'm trying to keep you from reading my thoughts"

Jack chuckled "Don't worry so much. Who am I going to go around telling? And what am I going to say? Hey so I read Kate's mind and this is what it said to me"

Kate smiled "Well, its still a little unnerving" she defended

"I'll give you that. Let's go to sleep" he said as he saw her yawn

Kate nodded and they both moved off the log and lay down on the blankets Jack had thrown on the sand.

"Goodnight" They said to each other before closing their eyes and tried to focus on anything but each other.

'_Jack is sleeping next to me. He is lying down next to me. Shit shut up Kate, and stop reading my thoughts Jack!'_

Jack chuckled "Sorry" he said without opening his eyes

"Shut up" she snapped before turning to her side and tried once again to find sleep.

JATEJATEJATEJATEJATEJATEJATEJATEJATEJATEJATE

A/N: Okay there it is. If you don't like it sorry. I won't continue. Please review and tell me what you think…I'm actually really nervous about posting this.


	2. Chapter 2: Influenza

Chapter 2: Influenza

A few weeks had passed and Jack and Kate had both grown closer. Kate frowned and sighed at what she was about to do, but she needed that case.

"Jack" she called out when she saw him hunched over in the caves they had found. She had moved in to them with Jack a week ago…finally giving in to his pleas to get her off the beach.

Jack turned around and smiled "hey" he said, trying to push all the voices he was hearing out of his head.

"I need your help" she said, coming to sit next to him.

"With what?" he asked

"Sawyer…he found a Halliburton case. It belonged to the Marshall…" she started "We need to get it back. Luckily he hasn't been able to open it."

Jack raised an eyebrow and shifted closer to her "What's in the case Kate?" he asked

"4 9 Millimeters and 4 boxes of ammo" she said slowly

"Guns" he said with a nod of understanding

"Guns" she repeated _'shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up'_

"What else is in the case Kate?" Jack asked, frowning when he heard her

"Nothing" she said _'Just tell him'_

Jack took one of her hands in his softly. "Just tell me what else is in the case" he said softly

Kate looked down "Jack…" she said quietly looking down when she saw him looking straight at her "There's…it's…a toy plane. It belonged to Tom" she said softly

Jack nodded "Okay. Let's go get this case" he said

Kate followed him and sighed, letting out a breath when he didn't ask anymore questions.

"Sawyer" Jack called out, standing outside the southerner's tent.

Sawyer emerged minutes later, a smirk planted across his face. "Well if it aint Doctor Giggles, what can I do for ya today" he drawled in his usual southern accent

"The case. I want it" Jack stated

Sawyer chuckled "And what makes ya think I'm just gonna give it to ya?" he asked amused

"Because, right now you're receiving daily doses of antibiotics correct?" Jack stated more than asked "Well, I'm sure your arm feels great right now, but when I stop _giving_ you the antibiotics, lets just say…it wont" he said with a shrug, not waiting for his answer.

"At first you'll probably think everything is fine. After a few hours, it'll start to itch, then it'll start to burn" he said somewhat sinisterly, making Kate shiver "After 2 days, you'll beg me just to cut it off" he said, leaning closer to him each time

Sawyer scowled and looked at Kate who was standing behind him. He let out a breath and plastered a careless smirk on his face as he reached for the case and handed it to Jack.

"However she got you to do this" he said in a low voice, pulling back on the handle at the last minute "she lied" he said

Jack didn't say anything, just threw a menacing look over his shoulder as he and Kate walked off with the case.

"Thanks" Kate said when they were out of ear shot.

"Do you have the key?" Jack asked, knowing that there was no way to open a Halliburton case without one.

Kate nodded and pulled one out of her pocket smiling at his questioning look. "I snagged it before he died…guess I was optimistic" she explained

Jack nodded and held his hand out, waiting for her to place the key in it. Kate handed him the key and sat down next to him, waiting for him to open it.

Jack turned the key and snapped open both sides of the case. He moved aside the guns and ammo before picking up and handing Kate an envelope that said 'personal effects' on it.

He watched curiously as Kate opened it and gently held it up as tears gathered in her green eyes. He shifted closer to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Who was Tom?" he asked softly

Kate shook her head and let her tears fall at that point. "To…Tom was…he" she choked before she could go on.

Jack pulled her into his arms and rocked her back and forth "Shhh" he whispered

"We were…childhood sweethearts. I…I loved him, but I was no good for him. I left…a few years ago; my mother…was dying of cancer. Tom's a doctor. Oncologist." She said, her voice wavering.

"I'm sorry" Jack said softly

"He…he died." She finished quietly

Jack remained silent, not saying anything. Not knowing _what_ to say.

"I'll leave you alone for a bit" he said softly and got up, slowly walking away.

Kate watched him go and tears filled her eyes again as she looked at the small toy plane that once used to belong to Tom. It was the only thing left of his she had. _I'm sorry…I'm sorry_ she kept repeating over and over in her head.

Later that night she walked back into the caves, smiling when she saw Jack's curtain was pulled closed. The other survivors had given him an area of the caves for some privacy, knowing he would need it after all the hypochondriacs he was probably treating. She walked over and pulled it open, not bothering to shout or call his name………..but now….she wished she had…or hadn't?

Jack turned sharply as he heard his curtain being ripped open. "Hey Kate" he said with a small smile as he stood up and turned around.

Kate's jaw dropped, he was standing before her in just his boxers. And before he had turned around, he was hunched over his suitcase, obviously trying to find something to wear…giving her a great view of his backside. Her eyes slowly traveled up from the waistband of his boxers, skimming over his broad masculine chest up to his amused smile, which finally broke her out of her trance. She blushed and immediately averted her eyes from him.

"Sorry" she mumbled, but made no move to leave. _Dammit Kate, you should have left…_

"You alright?" Jack asked, trying not to embarrass her any more than she was.

_No_ "Yeah I'm fine" she said

"You sure?" he asked as he slipped some pants on and pulled a shirt over his head

"Mhmm." _Shut up…….shut up…….I'm not thinking_

Jack couldn't hold back his laughter any longer. He sat down on his bed and began cracking up.

"Shut up" Kate snapped but with a hint of playfulness in it. She bit back a grin and sat next to him on his bed.

"Sorry, I guess I should have knocked…or shouted or something" she said sheepishly

"Its fine…did you need something? You came in sort of quick" he asked

"No…I was just wondering if you wanted dinner" she said

Jack smiled "Sure, let's go" he said, holding out a hand for her

Kate grinned and took it; both of them walked together back to the beach to grab some dinner.

LLLOOOOOSSSSTTTLLLLLOOOOOSSSTTTTLLLLLLOOOOOOSSSSSTTTT

"So anymore info on…well you know" Kate asked as she picked at her fruit

Jack frowned as he watched her "Kate…aren't you hungry?" he asked

Kate shook her head "No…I don't know. I don't really feel that great" she admitted "But back to you…"

Jack scowled "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked as he brought a hand up to her forehead to feel for a fever

_Because I knew you'd worry_ She thought

"Of course I'd worry. We're in no place for anyone to get sick…" he said

"I guess that still works" she said dryly

Jack chuckled "you should have told me" he said seriously "you have a slight fever" he added

"I'll be _fine"_ she said

"You have a headache? Anything sore?" He asked

Kate hesitated but nodded…what the hell, he would probably find out anyway.

Jack frowned "which one?" he asked

"I have a small headache…and I'm not _too_ sore…but my arms are kind of weak" she said

"You tired?" he asked

Kate nodded "Just a little…"

"Okay come on." He said, gently taking hold of her forearm and lifting her up with him

"Where?" she asked

"We're going back to the caves…I think you might have the flu" he said

Kate groaned _fuck shit…why me_

Jack looked at her amused "Kate…it's the flu. You'll be okay"

"I know…I hate the flu dammit. I _always_ get a cough…and it takes me weeks to get rid of it…not to mention, it sucks. I can't sit still…" she ranted

"I know" he said teasingly "But come on. Let's make sure before you go off the deep end"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL 

"Okay Jack, seriously? I feel like I _actually_ _am_ in a doctor's office. And let me tell you, I don't like it!" she said annoyed

Jack chuckled and looked at her sitting on the cot they had set up especially for patients. "Just bare with me Kate. Its not like I'm asking you to lie down or anything…" he tried

_You're totally doing this to bug me_

"You're right" he said simply, with a grin.

Kate's jaw dropped and she glared as she watched him sit down on the one across from her.

"Okay I don't have a thermometer so I guess I'll have to guess." He mumbled as he brought his hand up to her forehead and cheek, feeling it for a minute.

"Its not _too_ high, but we'll have to monitor that" he told her

"Sore throat?" he asked

Kate shook her head and watched him write something down on the small pad of paper.

"Nausea, dizziness, cold symptoms?" he asked

Kate shook her head again but sneezed as she did so, looking up at him sheepishly.

Jack raised his eyebrows and marked something down.

"Jack…" she protested

"Diarrhea or vomiting?" he asked, interrupting her

Kate shook her head firmly this time "No!" she exclaimed

Jack laughed "Calm down" he said before taking hold of her wrist and feeling for a pulse. After he was done, he took his flashlight and shined it in her eyes, frowning at what he saw.

"Kate you definitely have the flu. Your eyes are extremely red and watery" he said with a sigh

"I don't feel _horrible_ though Jack…" she started

"That's because we caught it early. Now, you are going to go lie down, and we're going to let the flu just run its course…it should be okay Kate. You have to promise to tell me if anything else happens okay?" he said firmly

Kate groaned "Lie down? Are you serious?" she asked, not hearing a word of anything else he said

"Yes Kate, I'm serious!" he exclaimed "We have no meds…I don't want anything to go wrong alright? Just go rest for a bit. I'll try to find you some fever reducers." He said softly

Kate nodded "okay" she said and got up, walking to her cot.

"No…Kate. Go lie down in my bed" he instructed

_What!_ She screeched inside her head _he wants me to sleep in his bed!_

"I don't want it spreading…and you'll be more comfortable there. Pull the curtain so you won't be bothered" he explained, hearing her shock

Kate nodded "Okay…" she sighed annoyed

"And Kate, any more symptoms. You'll let me know" he stated, waiting for her answer

"I promise" she said

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Jack gently flipped the curtain back enough so he could slip in and smiled when he saw her peacefully sleeping. He noticed she shivered slightly and saw the blankets bunched up at the end of the bed so he pulled them over her, frowning when she moaned and kicked them off again. He kneeled down in front of the bed and felt her forehead, inwardly gasping at how warm it was.

"Kate…Kate!" He frantically said, shaking her gently

"Mmm Jack?" she moaned, not opening her eyes

Jack let out a sigh of relief "Kate, come on, wake up" he coaxed, this time gently

"No" she mumbled carelessly "You're a really nice doctor Jack…" she added deliriously

Jack chuckled "Come on Kate, you're burning up." He tried again

Kate sat up slightly this time, leaning heavily on Jack who helped her up into a standing position. "Where are we going?" she asked tiredly

"No where. I just wanted to make sure you were awake. Sit down" he said softly

"Mmk." She said

"Here, take these" he ordered, handing her a glass of water and two pills

Kate took them wordlessly and gave the glass back to Jack again before she erupted into a fit of coughs. Jack sat down next to her and gently rubbed her back, waiting for it to subside.

Kate panted, hoping they would stop…at least for now and reached for the water again. After taking a sip, she set it back down and looked at Jack who had come around and was kneeling in front of the bed so he was level with her.

"Sore throat?" he asked

Kate nodded grimly

"Open" he instructed, waiting for her to open her mouth.

Kate opened her mouth slightly and groaned when Jack gently took her chin and pulled it down a little, making her open wider. "Doesn't look like Strep…" he said, letting her close her mouth again.

"Mm…my head feels really heavy" she said quietly and let it fall forward, causing it to land on Jack's.

"Ow!" Jack said lightly, then looking up at her.

"You alright?" he asked softly, cupping her head in his hands, checking to make sure she didn't hurt herself.

Kate shook her head and lay back down. "Now I have a headache." She said "did I mention I'm a really annoying sick person"

Jack shook his head "Relax. The Tylenol should kick in, in a bit"

"Its hot" she murmured and toed off her socks _god…my head feels like its going to explode. Just kill me now…_

"I know I know. I'll be right back" he said

Jack came back 3 minutes later with a bowl of water and a rag. "Kate" he called out to her resting form. She was turned to her side; he could tell she wasn't sleeping from her constant shuffling around.

"Hmm"

"Can you lie on your back?" he asked

Kate lay on her back and moaned happily as the cool rag hit her skin. "Feels good" she mumbled

Jack laughed "Yeah, it should"

Suddenly she began coughing again; she struggled to sit up and with the help of Jack was sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I wish I had something for his cough Kate, I'm sorry" he said, rubbing her back for her

"I……….told you….you that my ……..cough …..Was the ……….worst" she managed to get out between fits

"Shh don't try and talk. Just let it out" he said, feeling horrible because he couldn't help her

When her fit subsided, he saw her panting for breath as her eyes began drooping shut. He gently laid her down on the bed and she was out like a light. He placed a cool rag on her forehead and left to find Sun…maybe she had something.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK 

"You….have pretty eyes" Kate said dreamily as Jack rubbed eucalyptus over her chest.

Jack raised an eyebrow and grinned at her current state. She was so delirious from the fever…it was quite amusing actually.

"Do you wear contacts?" she asked, sounding slightly childish

Jack shook his head "No I don't" he answered

"Wow…then they're _really_ pretty" she said

"Thank you" Jack chuckled, happy to finally see her breathing returning to normal.

"I wish I had met you earlier Jack, I like you" she said with a wide smile

"Kate" he said amused "You sound stoned"

"I wish" she mumbled

Jack laughed "You tired?" he asked

Kate shook her head "I have a headache though…but its fine"

Jack nodded and felt her forehead with the back of his hand "Well…you still have a pretty high fever so why don't you go back to sleep"

Kate shook her head "No." she stated

"Kate come on. Don't make me play the doctor card here…" he sighed

"But…cant I just stay up for another hour…seriously Jack, all I've done all day is sleep." She mumbled annoyed

"Alright fine. But just for a bit…maybe I can get you to eat something" he added

Kate shook her head "I can't stomach anything"

"I'll bring you some tea and Sun made some soup. You're eating it." He said, not even waiting for her response as he left to get it.

"Kate, I'll feed you the soup if I have to" Jack said firmly as he watched her stare at the soup.

Kate didn't move, thinking it was an idle threat. She gasped as she felt the spoon at her mouth.

"Jack!" she gasped but jack shoved the spoon into her mouth gently

"You have to eat Kate…I can't give you any more medicine if you don't" he coaxed gently, still feeding her the soup.

"Stop" she said frantically after finishing half. She felt like she was going to throw up. Jack stopped and sat next to her; put an arm behind her as she leaned back on it, taking deep breaths.

"You alright?" he asked softly

Kate shook her head "I feel like I'm going to throw up…"

"Deep breaths. Just relax and breathe" he said

"Here drink some tea" he said, handing her a cup

Kate took a sip and smiled softly "what kind of tea is this?" she asked

"Guava" he replied

"Its great" she said, taking another small sip.

"Okay, I think you had enough. Come on, lay down" he said

"I'll be back later to check on you. If you need anything, I'll be right outside" he said softly

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

A/N: There it is guys. Review….please? Maybe if I get enough review's I'll update tomorrow. Half of the next chapter is already written, so yeah…there's some incentive.


	3. Chapter 3: Breathe

Chapter 3: Breathe

"Jack…" she weakly called out, hating that she seemed so dependable. She had woken up a half hour ago and tried to sit up to get some water but couldn't find the strength to do it.

Jack came rushing in and offered her a soft smile "Hey, how are you?" he asked, kneeling down next to the bed.

_I feel like shit…_ "Fine" she said unconvincingly

Jack chuckled "You feel like shit." He stated

"I hate my life. Anyways, water?" she asked

Jack frowned "You can't sit up?" he asked, noticing how she tried to pull herself up

Kate sighed and shook her head "No I can't"

"That's not good Kate. The fever should be going down by now…" he said, feeling her forehead while handing her a bottle of water.

Kate's face fell "Wha….what does that mean?" she asked afraid of the answer

"I don't know. Drink some water" he said gently, while helping her sit up slowly.

"I can't sit up" she said in a scared voice as she leaned on Jack

_Oh my god, I can't sit up…I can't sit up. What the hell is wrong with me?_

"Relax Kate, its probably just weakness from the flu. Add in all the stress and it makes sense. Just relax, rest and drink some water" he said

"Jack…what is wrong with me!" she cried out

"Nothing…okay?" he said firmly "Nothing is _wrong_ with you. You have the flu; you're under a lot of stress."

"You sure?" she asked hoarsely

"Just, hang tight alright? I'll be right back" Jack said before swiftly walking through the curtain.

_Where is he going? God I feel weak…I can't do anything. He's acting all nervous, there has to be something more…something's wrong with me. With my luck I probably contracted some fatal island disease… Oh god, I'm gonna die…what if something is really wrong_

She thought to herself as she leaned against the wall the bed was against. Unknowingly tears slowly flowed down her face.

_Please come back Jack…tell me what's wrong with me. Jack…_

"Hey…whoa" Jack said softly when he heard her and noticed the tears streaming down her face. He sat down on the bed next to her and turned so they were face to face.

"Kate, what is this?" he asked quietly

"Jack…what's wrong with me? I can barely move…" she cried helplessly

_I don't want to die…_

"Hey…no one's dying!" Jack said firmly yet softly "Come on, do you trust me?" he asked

_Do I? I haven't trust anyone in a long time…do I trust him? …………………………yeah_

"Yeah" she whispered

Jack smiled "Good. Then trust that I won't let anything happen to you okay? I'm going to bring you some food. You gonna be okay for a little bit?" he asked while gently wiping her tears away

Kate nodded; embarrassed she had shown so much emotion.

_Great Kate…_

"I'll be back. Hang tight" he said

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Jack came back and sighed "Kate, you alright?" he asked. She had been sitting there in silence once she finished eating.

"Jack I can tell you think something's up…what's wrong?" she asked, frowning

"I think you have acute sinusitis." He stated

_What is that…sounds serious…_ "It's not Kate. It just means…well I'm sorry but it usually takes 10-14 days to wear off." He said softy

Kate shook her head "2 weeks!" She exclaimed annoyed

"I'm sorry. And I can't make you comfortable because we don't have anything. I have some people rummaging through the wreckage to find any meds right now" he assured her

"Am I going to be okay?" she asked timidly _just say yes…_

"You'll be fine. It just takes time. But you need to stay here until you are, alright?" he said firmly

"I can't sleep in here for 2 weeks Jack. Where will you sleep?" she asked sarcastically

Jack shrugged and said "I'll grab a blanket and a sleeping bag or something and sleep on the floor here okay? I'm not taking no for an answer though, you're staying here" he reiterated

"Okay" Kate said softly, seeing he did care

Neither Jack nor Kate slept much at all that night. One of Kate's symptoms was lack/trouble sleeping and she couldn't stay still long enough to try. Every time she finally did fall asleep, she would be thrown into a coughing fit.

It was 4 in the morning now and Kate began coughing again. Jack sighed and got up from where he was sleeping.

"Sorry Jack. You can go sleep in my tent" Kate said in between coughs

Jack shook his head and lifted her up a little before he sat behind her, leaning against the wall, bringing her to sit up against him. Her back to his chest. "You can't sleep because when you lie down, you have trouble breathing. Am I right?" he asked softly

Kate nodded "yeah" she whispered, a little flushed from having her body pressed against his. _Shut up, you can't be thinking about that right now_

"Thinking about what?" Jack asked

"Nothing. Jack, I feel horrible, why don't you go sleep in my tent" she suggested quietly

"Lean back" Jack instructed, grinning slightly and shaking his head when Kate leaned back only slightly, still keeping her head up and only leaned half her weight onto him. He put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her back to fully rest against him. "Just relax" he told her. _Easy for you to say_

Kate relaxed and let her head roll back to his shoulder, taking deep breaths in sync with him. "You feeling better? You think you can sleep if you're like this?" he asked softly

Kate nodded drowsily _I can do anything right now…_

Jack chuckled and leaned his own head back, albeit the rock wall probably wasn't as comfortable as his shoulder but he was too exhausted to care. Once he heard her breathing even out, he himself went to sleep…knowing it probably wouldn't be long before she woke up again.

A few hours later…

_Where am I?_ Kate thought as her eyes drifted open. She looked down and found a pair of arms that definitely didn't belong to her loosely wrapped around her. _What? Who am I with?_

She looked behind her and smiled _Jack_. She said. She remembered how rough her night had been and groaned. She was still tired, 10-14 days of this? She didn't know if she could take it, god she hoped one of the survivors found sleeping pills.

She couldn't move, and he had had a rough night along with her so she didn't want to wake up. She sighed and let her head rest on his shoulder again, smiling when his head rested on top of hers.

Truthfully, Jack had woken up as soon as he felt Kate shift. However, as fast as that came, once she relaxed and rested against him again, he instantly fell back asleep.

An hour later…

"Jack…" Kate whispered, tapping on an arm that was wrapped around her

"Mmm?" Jack groaned tiredly

"Sorry…could you…can I get up? I can't sleep…" she said apologetically

Jack groaned and rubbed his eyes "Morning" he mumbled "You sleep well?" he asked

Kate nodded "Thanks" She said, blushing a little

"You gonna move?" he smirked

Kate nodded quickly moving off of him "sorry" she said sheepishly "I can't take 10 more days of this…" Kate whined

Jack chuckled "Sorry you don't have a choice. I'll go see if anyone found any pain killers or anything alright?" he sad

Kate nodded "I'm going to go try and take a walk" she said

Jack frowned "No…you're not going alone out into the jungle to take a walk. I'll be back in an hour tops so just wait for me and we'll go together. Go grab some fruit from Sun…" he suggested

Kate rolled her eyes and nodded "Okay" she sighed in defeat

Jack held her forearm firmly as he led her through the jungle on the path to the beach.

Kate smiled slightly and looked at him "You can let go of me you know, it's not like I can bolt or anything" she teased

Jack raised his eyebrows and let her go, watching as her stubborn self stumbled slightly but kept going as if nothing was wrong. He sighed and took a hold of her arm again. "You…god you're stubborn" he remarked

_I'm just not used to people caring_, she wanted to say "I'm sure you just heard that" she said in realization… "But sorry…" she added

Jack chuckled and frowned when she stopped walking, bringing her hands to her knees, hunched over and panting. "Let's go back" she said tiredly

Jack nodded and slowly turned them around, heading back. "We can stop for a while Kate" he said softly

Kate nodded and sat down on a nearby log "You probably think I'm an idiot now" she muttered

Jack shook his head "No, I just think you bore easily" he said with a smile

"Jack not again. This is getting ridiculous, you haven't slept…just go" she said pushing him towards the curtain that was closed

Jack chuckled as her weakness didn't move him an inch "You can stop trying to push me…its not working" he said amused

Kate glared "Just wait until I'm okay again" She muttered

"I think I'll be safe." He said grinning

"Don't count on it" she shot back "Just _go_"

Jack shook his head "What? So you can spend the _entire_ night coughing instead of just most of it this time?" he exclaimed "Come on, just go to sleep. I'll be fine on the floor again" he coaxed

Kate sighed and looked at the cot. He had set up pillows against the wall for her to lean on so she could sit upright and sleep as to not disturb her breathing. "Okay fine" She relented seeing he was just as stubborn as she was.

Jack grinned "Okay. Goodnight them" he said, lying down and getting comfortable.

Kate groaned, as soon as she fell asleep the pillows would slip at any slight movement. She always hated airline pillows…she sat upright and huffed, wheezing slightly, waking Jack up right away.

"You're wheezing" he stated worried

Kate nodded _really? Didn't notice that my chest felt like it had an anvil sitting on it_ she thought sarcastically.

"How bad is it?" he asked frowning when he heard her

"It…I think it could be worse" she whispered

"I'll be back" Jack mumbled

About 10 minutes later Jack came back with a pot of hot water and a towel. _Where the hell did he get a pot…_

Jack chuckled "We found it in the wreckage…" he explained "Come sit on the floor" he instructed. He put the pot of steaming water in front of her, slightly elevated by a flat rock.

_What is the water for…I'm not going to have to drink that…_

"No" Jack laughed "I think that might kill you" he said teasingly "Lean forward" he instructed

Kate leaned forward slightly; scared of the water almost…wondering what he was doing. Jack chuckled and pushed her gently forward until her face was directly above the steam coming from the pot. "I'm just going to put this towel over your head okay? Just take deep breaths…the steam should help clear up some of that wheezing temporarily" he said

Kate nodded as he draped the towel over her head.

"Jack…how much longer should I do this?" she asked after a few minutes _its getting hot…_

"As long as you an. The longer you can go the better it'll be for your lungs" he said

About 10 minutes later Kate threw the towel off of her and gasped for cool air. Jack looked at her, her face covered in sweat from the steam and her eyes bloodshot and puffy. "Better?" He asked

Kate nodded taking deep breaths "Yeah" she said thankfully

"Okay good. Goodnight Kate" He said, moving the pot and towel out of the way for now as she climbed up onto the bed again.

"Night Jack" Kate whispered, sighing. _Great…wheezing cleared…fucking pillows_

"Do you need another one?" he asked from below

"Huh?" She asked dumbly

"Sorry…I heard obviously" he said grinning

"Its fine Jack." Kate shook her head

"Here" Jack said, handing her his pillow, smirking when she refused it

"Its not going to make it better…just keep it" she said, pushing it back towards him

"What's wrong Kate?" he asked finally

"Nothing, these damn pillows just keep slipping so i can't really sleep but I'll fall asleep eventually" she said quickly

"Listen if you're comfortable with it, we can do what we did last night" he suggested

_He makes it sound so dirty! Hm comfortable…yeah comfortable's one word for it. Shut up…ahh… god I hate life_

Jack chuckled and took that as a yes, climbing up and taking the same position behind her as he did the night before. This time Kate didn't hesitate to lean against him. "Are _you_ comfortable?" Kate asked accusingly

"I'm very comfortable" Jack said with a grin, happy to have the pillow there tonight. "Goodnight Kate" he said amused when she was about to open her mouth again.

Kate glared and turned her head back around, resting it just under his chin, taking synchronized breaths with him.

A/N: Hey guys, wow I know its been a while huh? But I don't feel too horrible because I've seriously been so busy…ugh. Its been crazy and hectic and I'm surprised I've written anything at all. Brace yourselves, its only going to get worse lol. Really though, here's the next chapter please tell me what you think. Ideas or comments about how to make it better or even what to include in the next chapter would be great! I hope you guys enjoy and please please please review. It would mean the world to me (: lol.


	4. Chapter 4: Crush

The two weeks went by and Kate finally got better. "Hey Jack" She greeted as she walked by his sitting form on the beach.

"Kate" he said with a smile "What's up?' he asked when she sat down next to him

Kate shrugged "nothing" She said _Bored, this damn island needs a cable box_

Jack chuckled "I concur. Although I never did watch much TV" he admitted

"Right I forgot about your mind reading powers" she said dryly

"How could you _forget_ about that…" he laughed

"So, I wanted to thank you for everything" Kate said quietly, picking at the sand next to her.

Jack looked at her curiously "For what" he asked

"For everything you did when I was sick…I appreciate it" she said

"Of course" he shrugged "I didn't do anything special"

"You did" Kate whispered "Just…Thanks"

"Of course Kate…anytime" he said with a smile

It was pretty late at night and she was sitting in her tent unable to find sleep…she had grown accustomed to sleeping with Jack and felt a little strange being alone at night.

Jack laid awake as well, not because he had trouble but because he was hungry! He hadn't eaten all day…he had woken up an hour ago to his stomach grumbling. Walking out of his tent, he decided to look for something to eat.

_Oh my god Jack…_

He heard on his way over. His head snapped around in different directions, trying to find where it came from…it sounded….so…

_Jack…oh god Jack…yes yes, Jack…fuck yeah_

"_OH. MY. GOD." _Jack thought to himself, his jaw hanging open as he stood outside of Kate's tent.

_Jack…Jack!_

He heard her scream in her mind.

666

Kate tried in vein not to cry out; she hadn't actually done this in a while.

Jack groaned to himself as he felt himself get hard. He couldn't believe she was thinking about him while she…did _that_. He didn't know what to do…did he go in? And if he did what did he say? Did he just leave and pretend like he never knew…that might be hard.

He didn't know how long he had been standing out there until he heard Charlie's voice. "Jack?" he asked, "What are you doing up?"

"Got hungry" he said

"Alright then" Charlie said rubbing his eyes and walking back to his tent.

_**Meanwhile:**_

Kate sighed in relief after she had finished…she felt a lot better now, until she heard Charlie say Jack's name.

_Oh shit. No no no no no no no he couldn't have heard…fuck shoot me now…_

Jack sighed outside her tent as well, she knew. He took a deep breath and walked in on Kate smacking her head against her…Spoon was it? He thought amused

"Kate?" Jack said amused

Kate's head snapped up and she stopped hitting herself with the utensil. Her cheeks were redder than he'd ever seen them and she had a wide eyed look of shock on her face. "Hi" She squeaked out

"What are you doing up" he asked casually, sitting down on her bed

_Great, thanks a lot Jack…that image helps a lot_ she thought to herself, making Jack chuckle

"Shut up, you already know. Would you _like_ to make this more embarrassing for me" She snapped, her face cherry red

Jack stopped laughing, she _really was_ embarrassed. "Sorry" he said sincerely

Kate closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again and looking at him "I'm sorry. That…I don't know what came over me." She said quietly "I probably made you feel really uncomfortable and weird…I just…" she was cut off when Jack grabbed her roughly behind her neck and engulfed her mouth in a heated kiss.

"Fuck why are you apologizing…that was so…god it was hot" he breathed out when he broke away from her. He kissed her sloppily again "Oh it made me feel uncomfortable alright.." he smirked, guiding her hand towards his erection.

_Oh my god…no way_

Kate gasped as she felt how hard he already was. "Jack…" She whispered, looking up at him

"What were you thinking about?" he asked huskily

_You on top of me…_

Kate blushed "Jack…" she protested softly

Jack smirked "You blush _now_?" he teased "What happened to the hot passionate anger I just saw come out of you a second ago"

_You killed it when you made fun of me_

"Its still there" She added with a small smile, realizing there was no point in being embarrassed, although it didn't change she was…she could use it to her advantage.

"So…you gonna answer me?" he asked again

_HELL NO!_

Kate shook her head "No" she stated

"Why not" he whined playfully

"Because this is so much better" she whispered

Jack smirked and nodded "probably" he agreed cockily

_Wow…cocky bastard_

Kate rolled her eyes "Arrogant"

"I try" he mumbled against her neck, where he had started peppering kisses

"Fuck" she cursed, balling the airline blanket on her bed in her fists when he bit down harshly on the spot just behind her ear

Jack grinned against her skin "Not yet" he whispered laughing when Kate groaned "Shouldn't you be somewhat satisfied for the time being?" he asked amused, lifting his head from his previous task

_You did not just say that…_

Kate blushed "Shut up!" she hissed embarrassed making Jack chuckle "Aren't you at least going to take your clothes off…" she huffed when he went back to kissing her neck

Jack smirked "not before you do" he stated

Kate pulled her shirt off, revealing her bare breasts making Jack groan at the thought of her not wearing a bra. "Were you walking around like this all day" he growled as he gently cupped them in his hands, grinning when they fit perfectly.

_There…let's see that merchandise_

Kate smiled and shook her head "No" she whispered

"Tomorrow you _so_ are" he stated, kissing his way down to her chest

Kate shook her head "No I'm not" she said "I took mine off…" she whined when he didn't make any move to undress

_Fine…I'll just do it myself_

Jack grunted when she practically ripped his shirt over his head and threw it to the side along with hers.

"Next time you touch yourself I want to be there watching" He whispered hotly, almost demandingly into her ear

_What did he just say?_

"Whatever" Kate muttered running her hands over his toned chest

"At least now I know how to get you to do anything I want" He joked

"Huh? Why are you talking" She mumbled

Jack chuckled "Do you want me to fuck you Kate?" he asked her in a low tone

_Fuck yeah_

Kate whimpered in need and tugged on his pants "Not Yet" she muttered, pushing him back on the bed and hovering over him

"What do you think you're doing" he asked when she climbed on top of him

_You'll enjoy it…_

"Does it matter?" she asked with a hard stare, making him groan as she ran her finger just under the waist of his pants

"No" he growled when she moved up and peppered hot wet kisses down his chest while he felt her fumble with the buttons on his pants. Finally she got the button and zipper open and pushed them down to his ankles, leaving it to him to kick them off.

_Oh holy fuck, he's huge…just as I imagined him_

"Holy fuck Jack" Kate moaned when she saw the size of him and that he wasn't wearing any boxers. She looked up at him, his eyes shut tightly and his fists balling up the blanket they were lying on as he tried to control his breathing.

Smirking, she ever so lightly ran her tongue over his tip, watching him twitch in anticipation as she did. Closing her lips around his tip she gently stroked his base, watching him through hooded eyes as he writhed beneath her. Unconsciously she rubbed herself against one of Jack's legs…it had been so long. She sucked on him, every so often running her tongue over his shaft making him buck up into her, begging for more.

_Who's arrogant now?_

"I can hear you, you know" Jack said in a strained voice panting for breath

Kate moaned against him, sending the vibrations from her mouth all the way up his spine. He cupped the back of her head and guided her, showing her exactly what he wanted but never forcing himself into her.

Moving her hand from his base, she cupped his balls, giving him a rough squeeze finally sending him over the edge unexpectedly with a shout as he held her head on him while coming down from his high. Kate smiled against him and soothingly continued running her tongue over him, making him moan at the relaxing sensation. Kate let go of his member with a pop and smiled widely down at him

Jack opened his eyes and smirked up at her "You could have just told me you wanted _that_…it's not like I was going to object" he teased

Kate laughed "This was much more fuuun! Ash!" She squealed when he suddenly flipped them over so he was on top of her.

"Shh! You'll wake everyone else up" He whispered, holding a finger up to her lips

Kate grinned and bit it before saying "And you didn't wake anyone up with all that groaning?"

"It wasn't my fault you give a damn good blo-" she muffled him before he could get any further

"Say another word and consider yourself castrated" She warned

Jack looked terrified "DO NOT ever use that word around men! Or while in bed!" he exclaimed

"Would you _please_ get on with fucking me now?" She asked impatiently

"Wow impatient…" he teased, unbuttoning her pants "Remind me why you had to put these back on…I could have already been inside you if it weren't for these"

Kate groaned at how slow he was going, pulling her zipper down inch by inch "Jack!" She groaned

"You're so hot when you're begging me to fuck you" He said playfully pulling her pants and panties down in one smooth motion. He lowered himself onto her, positioning himself at her entrance, circling it with his hard member.

"Jack please…I swear I'm going to kill you after this" Kate pleaded, arching up trying to get him to enter her

Jack finally slid into her, all in one smooth motion "How's that" He growled

Kate whimpered, her eyes rolling back into her head as she was finally satisfied for the time being. "Yeah" She moaned with a sigh, letting out a groan when she felt him slowly thrust in and out of her

"Fuck" Jack cursed as he felt her warm wet walls glide over his cock as he thrust into her

"Harder" Kate pleaded, clutching his forearms and squeezing them for emphasis. Jack moaned as he felt her nails practically tear his skin and picked up his pace, taking a hold of one of her ankles and throwing it over his shoulder before rapidly thrusting into her roughly.

"OH god" Kate screamed at the new position as it sent him deeper into her.

"Shit Kate, you have to be quiet" He bit out when he heard her scream, beads of sweat forming on his forehead as he struggled to hold back and continued ruthlessly pounding into her

"I can't….I ca-"She whimpered, struggling to open her eyes and look up at him

"Oh god Jack, I'm so close….please…." She moaned frantically, thrusting up against him to meet each thrust

Jack groaned, reaching down to rub her clit, causing Kate to thrash and buck her hips as he did. "Jack! Fuck……stop….don't stop please" She groaned

Seconds later Kate threw an arm over her mouth as she couldn't stop herself from screaming while she went over the edge, bringing Jack with her. He groaned, spilling himself into her and heavily collapsed on top of her, her still reeling and lightly convulsing from the mind blowing release he had just given her, unable to come down.

"Jack….oh" Kate whimpered helplessly

Jack nuzzled her neck gently "Shh…calm down" he whispered

"Fuck" Kate groaned letting out a huge sigh

He chuckled "We just did" he said arrogantly

"Shut up" Kate mumbled

_Amazing…fucking amazing_

"I try" He responded making Kate roll her eyes

_How do we all breath with your ego taking up all the space_

"You said it not me" he retorted



A/N: I know, I've been gone forever. But I've been writing everywhere I go  lol. So you're getting some major updates lol….anyways, read and review. Sorry it took forever!


End file.
